Desolate Candles
by SnoopZwei
Summary: Sometimes, we wish that some things would stay secret. Sometimes, we wish some things would have never happened. And in rare occasions, the things that we have experienced make us wish we weren't born to see them. Horror fic, rated M for obvious reasons. Enjoy!


***AN***

 **Hello readers! Welcome to a fanfic I came up with. So I thought of making a crossover between RWBY... and Amnesia: The Dark Descent. I do not know if you should expect scary stuff or intense shit, but gore and other stuff are definetly going to be here. It's also kinda sad that jumpscares are impossible in fanfics. Just... pretend that you get scared when I write something like ''A wild monster appears.''.**

 **Anyways, hope you enjoy.**

 _ **Chapter 1**_

These days, the scariest things that people can imagine actually happening are war, death and blood, which proves how little the human mind can stretch in terms of imagination.

I mean sure, the things I mentioned are pretty scary, but not as scary as the place I am going to tell you about.

One day, the grandmother of a boy named Jaune Arc told him about a mansion, which stood on an island, at the farthest corner of Remnant. It's size is comparable somewhat to Beacon Academy itself, but it hasn't been heard of for decades, which led it to be completely forgotten by everyone. Only those who were old enough still knew about it, but didn't care if it still existed. The mansion's proper owner was Jaune's great great grandfather, which now meant that the mansion was now his family's property.

A certain group of teenagers decided to have an adventure to the mansion, and throw a party there. The group were none other than teams RWBY and JNPR.

...

"WOOOOO! This party is so amazing!" Nora yelled while dancing as everyone else on the dance floor. They had everything set up: the DJ, the dance floor, the music, the food, the tables, heck, even the bedrooms if anyone decided to stay the night. There weren't many people attending the party, seeing that the mansion was too far away for people to come, some of them weren't available, or others just didn't kike to party. There were also some that were scared to come, which is nothing to blame for. Being one of the few teenagers who will party all night and probably stay the night in a huge, old mansion does seem pretty scary.

...

"Chug, chug, chug, chug, chug, chug, chug!"

Everyone cheered Jaune on as he drank a rather large glass of beer. He wasn't the fan of the thought of bringing beer to the party. Jokes on him, he was now drinking even more than Yang, which is a pretty sizeable amount on itself.

"YEEEEEAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Everyone cheered on Jaune once again, as he bottomed out the glass.

...

They kept partying for hours until midnight, until everyone was exhausted and went to sleep. Some of them left before it became dark, seemingly as they had to.

"Good night, Jaune." Ruby said and yawned, laying on one of the beds that the room had. It was a large bedroom. It contained several beds, fortunately. There were four bedrooms like this one, easily giving the teenagers somewhere to sleep. There were even a couple of vacated beds.

"Good night, Ruby.. *hic*" Jaune said with a rather grunty and quiet voice. He had certainly drunk too much beer.

He closed his eyes, slowly drifting to sleep.

...

As he was hanging a hair away from sleep, Jaune could barely make out loud screams of pain and agony, as well as grunts, loud noises of flesh being torn and cut, furniture falling, glass and ceramic shattering, gargling and thuds of bodies hitting the wooden floor. If he hadn't been that drunk, he would've got up to see what was going on, but he was really out of it. He felt himself drift into darkness, as he slowly fell asleep.

Jaune was still laying in his bed. He had awoken, but with a large headache. He felt as if his head was about to be torn apart or blown up. Either way, it wasn't a good sign. He opened his eyes, only to see a cloud obscuring his vision. Everything was dizzy.

"Aauuugghh... my head..." Jaune grabbed his head, hair going in between his fingers. He sat up, trying to get a hold of himself as he picked his scroll up from the nightstand next to him. He grunted to see that it was only 1:32 AM. Two things were bothering him though. He looked around him, trying to make everything out from the moonlight, only to see some empty beds and nightstands. The sheets of the beds were laying around the room, making a mess along with shattered pieces of glass on the floor. The second thing bothering him was that he didn't know where he was. He had woken up with no memory of what happened before whatsoever. Nothing around him seemed familiar.

He got up and turned on the light of his scroll, because the moonlight that shone from the window wasn't enough for him to see anything clearly.

He shone his scroll over to the rest of the room. He was surprised to see that the room was bigger than he anticipated. Another thing bothering him. The fact that he didn't know where he was was one thing, but being alone in a place like this was very... odd. It would seem that this room is intended for larger amounts of people, but he was alone there.

Jaune started walking towards the window to try and figure out his whereabouts. It wasn't that big, to be honest. In fact, a window as small as this one would be too small for a large room like this.

When he stood right in front of the window, he took a glance at the fabric of the red curtains covering up the window. The gold-colored markings on the curtains were... oddly familiar. There was a very clear symbol in the very middle, which showed some sort of arc. He could have sworn that he saw the symbol somewhere before, but he knew he probably didn't. He grabbed the obviously expensive curtains and spread them apart, revealing a really beautiful scenery. He could see many pine trees surrounding the building, as well as some tinier buildings surrounding it. The silver light of the moon covered everything in front of him up, making the glowing atmosphere somewhat calming, alluring.

Jaune proceeded to walk toward the entrance of the room. Weirdly enough, the door was opened a little by someone, which would probably mean there were more people in this house.

Step by step, he made it to the door and opened it a little. The door opened outwards to the right, so the first direction he looked at was left. There was a dead end about 2 meters from him towards the end of the corridor, but it had a couple of candlestands and a painting in the middle. It was a portrait of a grey-haired, bearded man, wearing some rather old clothes. Well, 50 years older. But the thing that stood out the most regarding his attire was an arc symbol on his chest. He saw the same symbol on the curtains, so that probably means that the man in the portrait is the owner of the house. Which is good, because he can find the owner somewhere to answer the many questions that Jaune now had in his mind.

Deciding to go to the other side of the corridor, Jaune turned around and closed the door to the right. But when he did, horror overcame him. He fell to the ground crawling back, his face full of fear and disgust. He wished he never saw what he just did.

The floor was full of blood, dismembered bodies laid on the floor, severed heads cut in half, guts tossed around.

Jaune's mind was forever broken. He started to lose his own sanity, looking at the scene before him. In this case, the things that happen in war could not be compared to this.

Without knowing it, he felt himself getting nauseous, then afterwards passing out.

* * *

 ***AN***

 **Hello again.**

 **As I said in the first author's note, I hope you enjoyed it. If you guys liked it, don't hesitate to follow or maybe even favorite. Reviews are always appreciated.**

 **If I get good feedback, I will try and focus on this more.**

 **Anyways, see you soon!**


End file.
